This invention relates to a stuffing tube apparatus or assembly for an encasing machine and more particularly to a stuffing tube apparatus comprising a pair of stuffing tubes which may be alternately placed in communication with the meat product pump.
Presently known product encasing devices include a stuffing tube, a pump for pumping plastic products through the stuffing tube, a rotary chuck in front of the discharge end of the stuffing tube, linking apparatus for linking the filled casing, and looping apparatus for arranging the links in loops. Prior to the encasing operation, a folded casing is mounted over the stuffing tube. The folded casing is compressed in an accordion-like fashion, and includes one unfolded end protruding beyond the discharge end of the stuffing tube. As the product issues from the discharge end of the stuffing tube, it fills the portion of the casing protruding therebeyond, thereby filling the casing and propelling it away from the discharge end so that additional portions of the casing will be unfolded and moved in front of the discharge end of the stuffing tube.
A conventional encasing machine requires considerable machine down time when the folded casings are inserted into the machine. An attempt was made to reduce the machine down time in applicants' earlier filed application, Ser. No. 315,100. In said earlier application, the stuffing tube was mounted in a socket-like member so that the stuffing tube could be pivotally moved upwardly when it was necessary to install a new casing thereon. The stuffing tube apparatus disclosed in the earlier application truly represented a significant advance in the art and the instant invention represents a significant advance over applicants' earlier application in that the machine down time is even further reduced.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a stuffing tube apparatus for an encasing machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a stuffing tube apparatus for an encasing machine which substantially reduces the amount of machine down time when the casings are being replaced on the stuffing tubes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a stuffing tube apparatus for an encasing machine wherein a pair of stuffing tubes are mounted on a stuffing tube support, with one of the stuffing tubes being in an encasing position with the other of the stuffing tubes being in a loading position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a stuffing tube apparatus for an encasing machine which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.